Two Saiyans and a Baby
by Princess Bra
Summary: You'll just have to read... I had a real cute pic it here but I don't think it wil show. If you REALLY want to see it just email me. My address is on my profile. Or you can just leave your email address and ask me to send it to you in your reveiw. Sor


J I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Please don't sue me. I am poor, all except for my monopoly money. Does that count? Oh yeah and Mr. Snuggles belongs to me.J

This comes after the fic "A Saiyan Shopping Trip Gone Horribly Horribly Wrong". If you haven't read that yet I suggest you read it first. LA Whitfeild gave me the idea for this story I just thought it would be proper to mention that. Okay, I got all that stuff outa the way, here's the story!!

Bulma was talking on the phone…

"Great. Okay, ChiChi, stop by on your way there."

Unintelligible chatter could be heard on the other line

"Sure, he can."

More chatting is heard.

"All right, see ya in a couple minutes." Bulma said as she hung up the phone. _Great,_ she thought to herself, _I need to go shopping. _She smiled, suddenly crying could be heard in the other room. _Bra is up from her nap._ She thought. She sighed to herself as she entered Bra's room and picked up crying child.

"There, there, don't cry." Bulma said as she calmed Bra down. She was practically the only person who could make her stop crying other than Mr. Snuggles (heheehe). "Vegeta!" Bulma screamed into the TV room.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm going to leave for the store soon."

"SO!"

Bulma walked into the room. Vegeta had collapsed on the couch and was channel surfing. "SOoo, you need to watch Bra for a while."

"WHAT! NO WAY!"

"YES WAY! UNLESS YOU NEVER WANT TO GET ANY **YOU-KNOW-WHAT** EVER AGAIN!" Bulma screamed getting a little impatient. Vegeta was silent for a second. Bulma dropped Bra into his arms and went to get her purse. "I'll only be a little while."

"Woman, I can't baby-sit-" Vegeta started but was cut off by Bulma.

"Just watch her!"

"I can't see why you can't take her with you."

"Do you remember the last time we went shopping??" 

Vegeta frowned as he remembered their last trip. It wasn't a very pleasant one. 

"It won't be that hard, Goku is coming over to help you."

"WHAT?! NOOOOooooooooooooo!!!" 

Bra giggled, she loved it when her daddy got upset, he always looked so funny.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Goku and ChiChi drove to the Capsule Corp. Mansion. Of course, ChiChi was driving because Goku *ahem* never got his license for a few reasons that are not important to this story.

"But, ChiChi why can't I go shopping with you?"

"Goku, I already told you why you can't come!!"

"But ChiChi-" -CLANG- Goku got hit with ChiChi's infamous frying pan. (Why she takes it with her shopping, I'll never know and **I'm **the author!)

"I TOLD YOU! YOU CAN'T GO! I DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO PUT UP WITH YOUR WHINING!"

"OW!" Goku said rubbing his head, "But I wanna play with the-"-CLANG-

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"NO WAY I AM TOLERATING KAKAROT!"

"VEGETA! YOU HAVE TO! Trunks is at school and I can't find a babysitter at such short notice!"

"I'll WATCH THE BRAT! **BUT NOT KAKAROT**!!!!!"

"Listen to me! ChiChi won't take him with her and she can't leave him at home!"

"AND WHY NOT!"

"Because last time he got hungry and blew up the house!"

"That's **her** problem!" 

"GOKU IS COMING OVER AND THAT'S IT!!!!" Bulma yelled.

"NO WA-" 

Bulma shot Vegeta a look. Vegeta shut up immediately.

"Hummph!"

"Babababa bAab !"Bra baby talked. Bulma smiled.

"That's better!" She said picking up Bra. Vegeta scowled and crossed his arms. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Bulma went to the door and answered it. Of course it was Goku and ChiChi.

"Hi guys!" She said handing Bra to Goku.

"ChiChi wouldn't let me come." Goku said rubbing his head.

"Let's go Bulma, I don't want him to start whining again."

"See-ya guys!! Make sure you feed Bra something soon! Buh-Bye!!"

Bulma and ChiChi walked out the door.

"Hiyah Bra!" Goku said holding Bra. "Guuchi Guuchi Goo." He said as he tickled her chin.

Bra squealed and attempted to grab Goku's finger.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and flipped through the channels. Capsule Corp. had a satellite dish that could pickup practically every channel on the planet. He finally landed on MTV. It was showing the episode of Celebrity Deathmatch where the Hanson Brothers and the Spice Girls got squashed by Marilyn Manson. Vegeta chuckled.

"Vegeta lets watch Pokemon!"

"No way am I watching that TRASH!!" Vegeta barked.

"C'mon! Goten and I watch that show all the time!!" Goku said as he sat down next to him. He continued to play with Bra. "Guuuchi,Guuchie Gooo." Bra finally managed to grab Goku's finger and stuffed it into her mouth. She bit down hard.

"YEOOWWCH!" Goku screamed.

"Did I mention she was teething..." Vegeta said with a smirk. Goku got up and ran to the bathroom to put a band-aide on his finger. "…I guess not." 

Bra, obviously amused, clapped her hands and giggled. "Bada do doo ba!"

Vegeta turned his attention back to the TV set. "If only they had this show in live action instead of clay-mation." He remarked.

Bra slipped off the couch and crawled away.

Goku came back with band-aide on his finger. "Vegeta, look I found a band-aide with little pink dinosaurs on it! Do you want one?"

"NO!"

"Awww, but they're so cute! Are you sure?"

"YES! WATCH THE BRAT AND LEAVE ME BE!"

"Ummmmm…."

"What?!"

"Vegeta…"

"Yes! WHAT?!"

"Where did Bra go?"

"WHAT?!" Vegeta jumped up off the couch and glanced around. "WHERE'S THE BRAT!"

"I left her here a minute ago." Goku said putting his hand behind his head. Vegeta ran into the other room. "SHE'S NOT HERE!"

"…." Goku stood there looking stupid.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET HER CRAWL OFF LIKE THAT!" Vegeta screamed grabbing Goku by the collar of his shirt.

"Take it easy, Vegeta. I'm sure she's around he somewhere." 

Vegeta growled and slowly released Goku. "WELL! GO FIND HER!" He said pointing upstairs. Goku without argument went upstairs to search for Bra. Vegeta looked around the bottom level. He couldn't find the little demi-saiyan anywhere. Then it occurred to him, why not try to sense her ki. She was quite strong for being so young but she still was pretty weak ki wise. It would be a little more difficult to sense her, but not impossible. Vegeta sat down and concentrated on her ki. He could feel it coming from her room. He slowly walked to her room and stared in horror.

******_Upstairs_********

"HOLY SH*T!" Vegeta screamed from downstairs.

"Uh Oh!" Goku said aloud as he flew in the direction of the scream. He found Vegeta holding little Bra and staring in shock at the walls of her room. 

"That woman is never going to let me here the end of this if I don't clean this up." Vegeta said rubbing his forehead.

"What's wrong Vegeta? You found her, didn't you??" Goku said. He then noticed the walls of Bra's room were covered with permanent marker stains. 

Bra's stomach growled. She looked down at her tummy and began to pout. Vegeta gave her to Goku, she promptly began to wail.

"Vegeta! What do I do???"

"I don't know! Just take care of it while I figure out how to get rid of this mess!"

Bra wailed even louder. "WHaaaaahahaAAAHAAaaaaaaaaaaAaaaaaa!!!!" Goku held her up and shrugged.

"Okay" He said walking out of the room.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Goku walked into the kitchen with the screaming Bra in his arms.

"I betch'a I know what you want." He said holding Bra up in the air. "Your hungry aren't cha!"

Bra continued to cry. Goku carefully put Bra in her highchair and went to the refrigerator. He returned soon after with a dozen baby food jars. He pulled up a chair and got a spoon out. Bra watched him but continued to bawl.

"Look what I got Bra!" He said holding up a jar of baby food. "It's…..::takes time to read the lable::: banana and beef flavored!"

Bra stopped crying and stared at him blankly. Goku emptied the jar into a bowl in front of her and took a spoonful. Bra began to whimper again.

"Lookie!! I bet you want some of this!" Goku waved a spoonful of banana/beef flavored food in front of her. She stared at it but made no attempt to "open up". "Here comes the airplane!!!" Bra stared at it. "Open up!" Goku encouraged. Bra just sat there. Goku sweat-dropped. "Look its yummy! See. I'll try some." Goku cautiously shoved the spoon in his mouth. _Gosh this is awful!_ He thought. He struggled not to make a face. _I miss ChiChi's cooking!_

Bra took a handful of the baby food and raised it to her face. She tasted a bit and made a disgusted face. She began to cry again. "WhHhaaaaaHaAAaAAAaaaaaaaa!!!! 

Goku jumped from the seat. "Don't CRY!! Calm down, don't worry there's some more food here!" Goku looked down at the jars. "How 'bout cheese and chicken or peanut-butter and broccoli!!"

Bra sweat-dropped and shook her chubby little arms. Still crying, she hurled a fistful of food at Goku. It hit him in the face.

"ACK!! I CAN'T SEE!" Goku ran around the room in a panic.

Bra began throwing more food at him. In a matter of minutes the entire kitchen was covered in a coat of beef and banana baby food.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Its not COMING **OFF**!! Vegeta growled angrily as he tried to scrub the marker stains off the wall. He was scrubbing so hard the wallpaper was wearing off. "THAT'S IT!!!"

Vegeta was so frustrated his eyes began to twitch. "I'M THROUGH WITH THIS!!" He got so mad he lost control.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"I can't SEE!!!!" Goku was still running around in panic mode. He stepped on a patch of baby food and slipped. Bra had since stopped crying and was now laughing at "the funny man". Goku fell and landed on his butt. "Owch!" He finally took the time to wipe the food from his eyes. "Ah…That's better!" 

"I'M THOUGH WITH THIS!!!!!" Vegeta yelled in the other room. Goku looked on as a blinding light exploded from Bra's room. A couple moments later Vegeta emerged from the smoke engulfed hallway.

"Hey, did you take care of the mess?"

Vegeta ignored him as he stormed into the room. He looked down at Bra, then glanced around the room. "Wha-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!"

Bra began to cry once more. Apparently surprised, Vegeta looked down at his daughter.

"Gosh Vegeta, you didn't have to yell. You scared Bra."

"WHahaaHAaaaaAAAAaaaaaaa!!!"

"SHUT UP KAKAROT! This is all your fault!"

"WHahaaAAAAaaaaahhhHaaaaaaaaa!!!"

"But Vegeta you scared her!"

"WHAhahahahaahahahahaha!!"

"I wouldn't HAVE SCARED HER IF YOUHADN'T HAD MADE SUCH A **MESS**!!"

"WwHHAaaaAAAAAAAaaaAAAAAAAaaaHHAAAAA!!!" Bra began to scream louder. Goku sweat-dropped and picked her up. 

"What do you do to calm her down!!" He said in a distressed voice. Vegeta scowled at him.

"My mate is the only one who can shut her up when she's this bad."

"I know!!! I'll go get Mr. Snuggles!!!"

"What?"

"Remember him!!"

"The bear thing?" Vegeta said as he sweat-dropped.

"YEA! I'll go get'em!" Goku gave Bra to Vegeta and rushed to get Mr. Snuggles. (Hey, he had to make an appearance in here sometime!) Vegeta looked down at Bra. She continued to wail. He sweat-dropped again and felt a twinge of guilt.

"I got'em!" Goku said as he came back hugging Mr.Snuggles. He gave it to Bra; she immediately stopped crying. He looked at Vegeta and began to snicker.

"What?" 

"Vegeta, I think someone sprung a leak!"

"Huh?" Vegeta glanced down at Bra. She was happily holding Mr. Snuggles. He held her out in front of him. She felt wet. So did his shirt. His eyes widened. "Oh no."

"Hahahahaah!"

"Shut up Kakarot!" Vegeta barked as he handed Bra to him. "Change her." He ordered as he went upstairs.

"B-But I don't know how to change a diaper!!" Goku whined. Vegeta didn't hear him.

Goku looked down at Bra. She grinned up at him.

"Oh no!" Goku scratched his head. "Well I've never changed a diaper before….but ChiChi had me wrap presents once." 

Bra stared up at him.

"It's basically the same thing…right?"

``````````````````````````````````````````A little while Later``````````````````````````````````````````````

Vegeta came downstairs again. He was wearing that famous "Bad-Man Shirt". He found Goku in front of the TV playing with Bra and Mr. Snuggles. Bra looked up and giggled as he entered the room. Vegeta growled, obviously uncomfortable in the shirt Bulma loved to put him in.

"Hey Vegeta, pink again, huh."

"I was the only thing that was **clean**." Vegeta growled.

"Sure. Hey lookie at little Bra-chan!" Goku held up Bra.

"She looks like a Christmas present!" 

"I didn't know how to change a di-"

"Oh just SHUT UP!" Vegeta collapsed onto the couch and passed out. A couple minutes later Bra yawned and crawled up onto her father's chest. She soon fell asleep as well.

Goku just stared at the two for a second and then went back to playing with the toy bear.

"I know! Why don't we watch Pokemon! Ya want to Mr. Snuggles???"

Of course there was no answer.

"Okay!" Goku flipped the channel to Pokemon and grinned a "dopey Goku grin".

The End

Wheeew!! That took me a while! But it was fun to write!

J Please review. J


End file.
